Her wild Fantasy
by MaybeM
Summary: Dimitri fulfills Rose's fantasy. Is it what you thought it was? Read to find out!


**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for my long absence. There has been a lot going on in my life and I simply haven't have time to write in a long time. So I started this one-shot a while back and decided that I would finish it today. I really hope you like it, it's a bit rougher than my other ones. I don't mean to offend anyone with my story. And please review and tell me what you thinked, because if you don't I can't write stuff that you like! If you have ideas please send me, I'm suffering of writer's block…  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, even if I wanted to.**

 **Thanks to you who read the author's note!**

They grabbed me and pulled me back. I struggled to get free from their grips, but they were too strong. The longer one put his hand over my mouth muffling my screams. Together they pushed me in a car, but only the shorter one came beside me. He held me in a tight grip as the longer drove. Soon we came to a stop outside a large building. The shorter one pulled me out of the car, but as soon as I was out I managed to get free and started to run. They were both surprised and stood there in a shock for a second before running after me. I ran faster but the longer man was so fast. Before I knew it I was on the ground with him on top of me. He growled in frustration as I still struggled.

"Could you stop struggling?" He asked me angrily. His voice was so sexy. No, I can't think like that.

"Never! You kidnapped me!" I shouted in response. I felt him push me harder against the dirt. He spoke rashly in another language before jerking me up and lifted me over his shoulder. I, being me, banged his back for him to let me go. The shorter man was already inside and held the door open smirking at me while we passed. I was thrown on something soft, looking around I noticed I was on a bed, a big bed. I tried to leap away, but they were faster. The longer pressed me against the bed and kissed me. I didn't kiss back, only tried to bit his lip. He growled and pulled back.

"Don't you dare to do something, I have a boyfriend" I hissed at him. I saw them change looks. This couldn't be good. Suddenly the shorter came beside me and nodded. The longer man grabbed my breasts and kneaded them carefully. I bit back a moan. They would not success in making me moan. I felt a hand rub my clit over my pants. My breath hitched. I struggled under their grips, but the longer one was straddling me.

"Stop! Don't do this" My words sounded breathless as the men became rougher. I saw the smirks on their faces. I felt more aroused for every second that passed. I still kept struggling and wriggling. The longer one gripped my face and made me look at him.

"You will call me Master and Ivan is Sir!" He commanded with authority in his voice. I didn't want to call them anything so I glared at him. He growled at me.

"You will learn you place" He grinned evilly at me. He flipped me over as fast as lightning. I was on my stomach now. My hands were held over my head by the man named Ivan, he also pushed my head against the mattress. I felt my pants and panties being taken away. My struggles increased.

"No! Stop!" I screamed, but it was muffled by the mattress. He chuckled and pulled them away even slower. They wouldn't make me beg. The man, who was to be called Master, ran his hand over my ass before spanking me hard. I let out small scream. Ivan chuckled as Master spanked me again. And again. And again. The spanking session had been pleasurable. Even if it hurt, it made me even more wet between my legs. I was breathing heavily.

"Are you ready to call us Master and Sir?" Ivan, or Sir, asked in my ear. I whimpered but nodded small.

"Good girl" He praised me. I was so turned on that I would have agreed to anything. I was flipped over onto a doggy position and Master thrust his cock into my vagina. I whimpered and wriggled.

"Please no, stop. Please" I begged him. I was answered with a spank on my asscheek. I begged him to stop. That I didn't want it, even if I wanted it secretly. He chuckled darkly. Ivan sat in front of me and stroked his cock watching Master take me. Before I knew it, Ivan was on his knees and his erection in my mouth. I gagged as he pushed it down my throat. He pulled away and pushed in all the way, deep in my throat. I struggled to get away, Ivan, however, grabbed my hair and manhandled my head as he wanted. I moaned, coming closer to climax as my mouth and vagina were penetrated at the same time. Ivan fastened his pace. Master was still fucking me from behind and he could feel me come closer. I whimpered, not believing they could bring me to the edge this fast.

"Beg. You have to beg for permission to come" Ivan told me. I ignored their rules and came hard. It was a powerful orgasm. I collapsed on the bed and breathed heavily.

"Dimitri, what should we do to her?" Ivan asked the man who wanted me to call him Master. They must have agreed on something silently, because suddenly my eyes are covered with something. Without my sight, my instincts told me to fight against them, and that's what I did. I managed to free my arms and reach to the blindfold. My legs kicked something, probably Ivan or Dimitri as a groan could be heard. I got loose and tried to crawl away. But before I even got across the bed I was dragged to the floor. Dimitri pushed me hard against the floor as he growled. My arms were tied and Ivan kept my head in place. I literally was immobilized now.

"You fucking bastards! When my boyfriend heard about thi-" I am cut off by Ivan. He put my panties in my mouth and taped it shut.

"Stubborn bitch. Are you going to be quiet now?" He mocks at me. Dimitri forces my legs open and slaps my clit hard. I cry out, but it sounds like some strangled animal. He grabs my breasts and kneaded them hard and a little painful. I struggled to get free. He grabs me over my clit and leans down.

"This belongs to me now! Not your boyfriend or anyone else. I can do whatever I want with you and you will obey. Is it clear?" He growls angrily in my ear and presses harder down on my clit. I whimper under him and nod my head. He smiled at me evilly before continuing on my breasts. He slapped and abused them. When he finished they were red and sore, but I was even more turned on by his roughness. I moaned. He stepped back and Ivan took his place. Ivan leant down and kissed my neck.

"Do you know how hot it was when Dimitri abused your breasts?" He hummed in my neck. I shivered and shook my head. I felt him grab my nipple and twist it, earning him a muffled cry from me.

"Let me tell you, it was hot" And he twisted my other nipple. I was ready to burst know but couldn't. My mouth was still taped so that I couldn't speak, I couldn't beg for release either. Ivan stood up and grabbed my tied hands dragging me over the floor. My hands were fastened to the floor. I was lucky the floor were covered in soft carpets, otherwise it could have hurt. Ivan spread my legs and pushed something big into my pussy. I recognized it as a dildo. He took the tape and panties away, letting me speak. I didn't get to speak because he crushed his lips on mine. He kissed me forcefully. I moaned into it. Suddenly he pulled away and gave me a smirk. I felt vibrations start in my lower regions.

"AHHHHH stop it please!" I screamed. The dildo had a vibrator built in. It felt so good, but my release was not long away. I moaned and cried out. Ivan took pleasure in seeing me in pain, a good pain.

"Why?" He asked.

"Please let me come, Sir!" I gasped out, whimpering on the floor. I heard Ivan laugh. My orgasm was so close. "Please Sir" I pleaded with him. He nodded and I came instantly. Pleasure ran through me. I was panting on the floor. Ivan smirked at me and lifted me into bed.

"Sleep, tomorrow we are going to have more fun" Ivan told me as he walked out. I laid down, noticing how tired I was. I fell asleep before I knew it.

"Wake up sleepy head" A voice whispered in my ear. I sat up fast and collided with Dimitri's head.

"Oww, watch out!" I exclaimed. He growled and pulled me out of bed. He then gave me something that turned out to be my clothes for the day. It was a really revealing top, it was almost totally see through. I also got really small and sexy panties. There was no way I was going to wear these around the two men for a day.

"I will not wear these! Really, you can't expect me to -." I said to him, totally outraged. He towered over me and grabbed my head in a tight grip.

"Oh you will, or you can be naked. Ivan would probably enjoy that." He smirked at me knowing I couldn't win. Suddenly he spanked my ass and told me to be still. I stayed and received more spanking. When he was done, after my ass was sore, he smiled at me.

"You forgot to call me Master" And he turned to the kitchen. I put on the clothes and followed him. We ate breakfast and they put me to do the dishes.

I sat between them in the sofa. Dimitri and Ivan were watching a program I didn't understand because it was in Russian.

He grabbed my breast hard. Ivan only watched the TV as if nothing happened beside him. Dimitri turned me to him and forcefully kissed me. I was so stunned that I didn't react in any way. After a while I tried to pry him off, but that didn't work. Ivan came from behind me and tied a rope around my waist. He ordered me to do a strip tease. Dimitri nodded his head in approval, he was the one to decide if I had to do it or not. Ivan sat in the couch and grabbed the rope. I began to sway my hips to the music as I slid my shorts off me. Ivan watched lustfully as my top came off. I grabbed my breasts and squeezed them, before Ivan pulled the rope with force. I stumbled forward and landed on my knees in front of him. Getting up I noticed he had a small smirk on his lips. His hand was so fast I didn't even see it before he had pulled me on his lap. He pinched my nipples and began to play with my breasts. I moaned. Soon I felt Dimitri behind me, kissing my neck. Ivan were kissing and nibbling my breasts. I whimpered, wanting more.

"Are you not pleased, slut?" Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I-" I was stopped by Ivan's lips on my. I hesitantly kissed him back. I felt Dimitri rub my clit slowly, making me moan into the kiss. Ivan stood up, crushing me between them. I could feel the erections from both of them. Dimitri lifted me up and put me on my knees. I looked up at him and grabbed his cock. I stroked it slowly up and down, earning groans from him. I was so angry at myself that I didn't fight them off. I decided that I was done being nice. I wriggled and crawled away, as long as I got before I felt a tug at the rope. Ivan dragged me back to them and lifted me up so that I was facing Dimitri.

"Thinking you could get away, did you?" He laughed at me. I felt so small as I shook my head. Dimitri lifted my legs and pushed his large cock inside my pussy. I gasped and tried to get away, hitting Ivan in the process. Dimitri growled and grabbed me by my hair and forced me to watch him in the eyes.

"Are you going to behave?" He asked roughly. I let out a small cry as he grabbed my hair tighter. I whimpered and nodded. I felt Ivan move behind me and ease himself in my asshole. It was so tight I thought he wouldn't fit. Making it harder for them I yet again tried to escape their grasps. Dimitri crushed his lips on mine as he slammed in me hard. My orgasm was starting to build on, but I didn't want to release it so soon. I whimpered, feeling powerless between two big guys as they fucked me in both my holes. Ivan grabbed me around the waist and let his hands travel up my body to my breasts. I moaned as he squeezed them and started playing with them. Realizing I was getting too comfortable I tried to push Dimitri away. He stopped moving and growled at me. I shrunk under his gaze. He told Ivan something and before I knew it we were on a bed, Ivan still in my asshole and me on top of him, my hands held back by him. Dimitri came in front of me and pushed in again. He fucked me harder than ever before and I felt as if I was going to burst in half. I cried and moaned. Wriggling I tried to get away from Ivan but he wouldn't let me go. I felt Ivan release his seed in my asshole. Dimitri was still going on and my orgasm was close.

"Please Master, let me come" I asked Dimitri. He chuckled and shook his head. My breasts were being rubbed and massaged. I moaned. Dimitri snapped his finger around my nipple, making me scream. He laughed before slapping each breast. I was so close now that I didn't know how I was able to hold it.

"Master, can I release, please" I pleaded again. He shook his head and told me to be quiet. I whimpered, trying to free myself in despair. Ivan growled and tugged my arms back forcefully, making me fall back against him again. Dimitri was still fucking me hard and fast, I wondered if he would have a release, because it took so long. Suddenly he stopped, pulled away and released his seed all over my stomach and breasts. I gasped and struggled.

"How dare you-" I was cut off by his fingers in my mouth.

"Shh, first of all, that is not the voice you use on me. Second, you are mine, and so I can do anything I want to you." He smirked at me. Ivan lifted me up and told me to go clean myself.

I showered and blow dried my hair. It was nice to feel clean again. I hadn't taken any clothes with me to change to, because they hadn't given me any. I tried to sneak to the room unnoticed, but Ivan was soon in front of me. He grabbed me around my waist and dragged me to another room. Dimitri took me from Ivan and chuckled mischiefly.

Pushing me on the bed, onto my knees, him holding my hands back while bending me forward. Ivan came in front of me and opened my mouth. I could already think what was going to happen. I was brought from my thoughts when Ivan pushed his cock in my mouth. I relaxed my throat to prevent gagging, because I knew he wanted to throatfuck me. Suddenly he pushed his cock in my mouth with force. I would have fallen if Dimitri weren't holding me in place. Ivan grabbed my head and pushed even deeper. I whimpered, trying to move away as he pulled out. Dimitri spanked my ass hard.

"You are going to accept your punishment from Ivan!" I nodded my head. I knew I hadn't behaved like he wanted to. My resistance and wriggling had made it hard for them. Ivan smirked at me before plunging his length down my throat again. This time I gagged a little.

He entered my mouth fast and pushed all the way in. I gagged before relaxing my throat to not gag anymore. He held his cock in my mouth for a while, making me short on air, before pulling out. He let me take a breath before he pushed in again, this time faster and more aggressive. He set a fast pace and thrust into me like he didn't care in what state I was in. He made me gag a little every time. I tried to apologize but he didn't let me speak. He held my face in place as he continued to fuck my face. I tried to get free but his hold was strong. His whole cock was in my, so deep that his body pressed against my nose. He held himself inside a longer time. I choked on his cock, trying to get air. I felt something on my clit and jerked as the power of the slap. He, if possibly, went even deeper.

"Have you learned now?" He asked me. I nodded. I took a deep breath as he pulled away, finally able to breathe again. I nodded and tried to get free. Dimitri only pushed me onto the bed and came laying on me. I struggled and begged them to let me go. They laughed at me, not with me at all.

"Will you be our slut now?" Dimitri asked. I shook my head vigorously. He sighed and stood up. Giving me an outfit he told me to dress and come to the kitchen. I dressed, it was a maid's outfit and really slutty. They didn't even give me panties to wear. I slowly walked to the kitchen.

"Now, you can probably see that our floor here in the kitchen is quite dirty." He started. Oh, so he wanted me to clean it. "You're going to clean it, understand?" I nodded. He gave me a nail brush, a brush that is quite small, and some soap water. He then left me to my cleaning. I sunk to my knees and started scrubbing. It was as if they hadn't cleaned the corners in weeks. I mumbled angrily at them for making me do this. I wasn't some girl you just ordered around. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Dimitri until he spanked my ass. My ass was in the air already, because I had been leaning forward as I was cleaning.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings" He smirked. Before I got the chance to ask why, he was behind me and pushing his hard dick in my vagina. I gasped and tried to move away. I wasn't wet enough yet. Dimitri stopped when he was completely inside and rubbed my clit. I moaned. He played with my breasts, while kissing my neck. I was frozen in place with all the amazing sensations. Soon I was drenching and he started to pull out and push in. I moaned and moaned again. He picked up his pace and soon he was slamming into me with so much force. I was shaking from the pleasure he was giving me.

"I was watching you for five minutes before I wanted to have a release" He grunted in my ear. I whimpered under him.

"I watched this bare pussy and ass, and imagined my cock sliding in and out" He whispered. I moaned. I loved dirty talk as I was having sex. I was ready to release already.

"Master, ma-may I release?" I whimpered. He told me I could and I came instantly. Him following, just seconds after me. He grunted and pulled away. I was left panting on the floor.

"Continue cleaning slut" He said and left me on the floor. I bit my lip to not shout after him.

I was sweating profusely when I finished. As I stood up I noticed I was hungry, very much hungry. I went to the living room and found my kidnappers.

"Master, I am hungry, may I take something to eat?" I asked politely.

"As long as you bring us something too" He said. I had planned on a fruit or something like that, as I really wasn't a great cook. I opened the fridge and decided on sandwiches. It would be easy to do.

Finally, after half an hour I was ready and serving them. We ate in silence, but it wasn't tense.

"Okay, so we have a surprise for you" Ivan said and led me to the bedroom. Dimitri tied me down and run his hands down my body. I shivered slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice. Ivan leaved the room and shut the door behind him, leaving me with Dimitri. His hands stopped at my breasts, teasing me slightly, making me moan at the gentle touch. Chuckling, Ivan came back.

"Do you recognize this?" He held up the dildo with a built in vibrator. My eyes widened. Were they going to torture me with it?

"Yes, Sir" I whimpered. His grin grew as he came closer. Dimitri moved and let Ivan take his place. I watched the dildo with anticipation and a little fear. Ivan pushed it inside of me. I yelped at the coldness of it, before moaning at the feeling of something inside of me. He put it on and started to leave. I moaned and moved to get more friction.

"This is for your pleasure, if we get too rough, then just say so." He paused the vibrating. I breathed out. My pleasure, they wouldn't torture me or fuck me carelessly. The vibrations started and I moaned, and screamed in pleasure. Dimitri kissed me on my lips. He moved the dildo in and out of me at a slow pace. I begged for more.

"Ah, this is just to get you excited" I moaned as he fastened the pace. I could feel myself getting wet, really wet, like soaking. Ivan came back and took over Dimitris place. Dimitri trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone. Moaning I tried to get myself free. But my bindings didn't bulge. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten and released. I moaned in bliss.

Dimitri changed my position so that I was on all my four in a doggy position. Dimitri stroked my ass, before slapping it once. I moaned at the stinging. He rubbed my clit and ordered me to open my legs wider. He pushed in me, fast and rough. Dimitri squeezed my breasts before pinching my nipples. I moaned and begged for more.

Suddenly, Ivan was in front of me with his cock at my mouth. I smiled and licked the tip of it. He moaned and grabbed my hair and pushed in my mouth. His large dick went down my throat and I moaned to send vibrations to him. Oral sex wasn't bad when both parts were willing. Ivan decided the pace and soon enough he was pushing in and out at a rough pace. Every time he pulled away I trailed my tongue on his cock. He seemed to enjoy it as he hissed again. Dimitri went at a slow pace, he rubbed my clit at the same time. I moaned. Ivan asked if he could cum in my mouth. I nodded and a second later my mouth were filled with Ivan's cum. I swallowed it and moaned as he pulled away.

"That was so hot Roza" Dimitri whispered in my ear. He ran a finger down my spine sending shivers through me. Ivan had disappeared from the room I noticed. "Concentrate on me!" Dimitri ordered. I whimpered as I fully registered what he was doing to me. He fucked my pussy ruthlessly, rubbed my clit and played with my breasts. I felt my release come closer fast. Dimitri suckled my neck as I screamed his name from the powerful orgasm. Soon after, he released inside me and pulled away.

"So, how was that?" He smiled down at me. I looked him in the eyes and saw that this gave him pleasure too. We laid down on the bed.

"I think we may have to invite Ivan over again soon" I answered with my man-eater smile. Dimitri had fulfilled one of my fantasies, being captured by two men. Not only captured, but being used as a sex slave too. "You played your parts very good you know" I complimented him, and Ivan.

"Now that your fantasy is fulfilled, what about mine?" He asked playfully. "I wouldn't mind having you at my mercy a second time. Or maybe I could be at your mercy" He whispered huskily in my ear. I could only nod. I was tired, so tired. Sex really wore you out.

"I love you Dimitri" I said before drifting off to sleep beside my beautiful husband. He answered me with an 'I love you more' before I was in deep sleep.

 **So that was it! I apologise for any grammar mistakes as English is not my native tongue. Please remember to review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
